Una luz sin sombras
by Shin Black
Summary: Ryuichi se va a EEUU. Y al volver, trae una sorpresa con él. RR pliz


**Una Luz sin sombras**

**Nota**: Es un one-short, muy corto. En fin es un Tatsuha + Ryuichi.

**Summary: **Ryuichi se va a EE-UU. Y al volver, trae una sorpresa con él.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vi por ultima vez, ya ni se cuando paso…………1 semana?...no……..tres meses?...tampoco. No pudo haber pasado tan poco, y extrañarlo tanto.

Si, pasaron 4 años desde que lo vi. Desde ese día que se separo de mi y quien sabe si va a volver. Recuento claramente la noche anterior a su partida repentina.

**_(((FLASH BACK)))_**

En la cocina de la casa Uesugi. Estaba Tatsuha preparando (Como puede) Una cena. Siempre su mamá le había ayudado a prepararla, pero ella estaba ocupada en el templo junto a su padre, y Ryuichi Sakuma, su ídolo, tenía hambre, y Kumagoro También.

"Tatsu-chan! Kumagoro tiene hambre no da"- Dijo alegremente el cantante entrando a la cocina con Kumagoro en la cabeza.

"Falta poco Sakuma-san"- Dijo Tatsuha algo sonrojado, pero solo por las cosas pervertidas que pensaba.

"Tatsu-chan tiene fiebre"-Ryuichi le pone una mano en la frente-"Tatsu-chan esta rojo no da"

"No Sakuma-san, estoy bien"- Dijo sonrojándose más por la cercanía.

"Deja de decirme Sakuma-san"- dijo enojado para volver a su expresión infantil-"O sino Kumagoro se enoja no da"

Luego de comer, Tatsuha, Kumagoro y Ryuichi fueron al cuarto del primero, allí había tan solo una cama, Tatsuha mira para los costados……..y viendo que no había otro colchón, le ofreció su cama al invitado.

"Y donde Dormirá Tatsu-chan"

"En el suelo"

"Tatsu-chan pescará un resfriado…….."-piensa-"DUERME CONMIGO"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Tatsu-chan no quiere dormir con Ryu-chan no da"

"SI……….digo NO……..digo SI………hay cielos"

Ryuichi se acerca a Tatsuha mientras este sigue pensando y empieza a besarle la mejilla para luego deslizarse hacia sus labios, Tatsuha estaba con cara de "WHAT?" hasta que se ubico en tiempo y espacio y correspondió al beso haciéndolo más profundo.

Poco a poco sus manos (De Tatsuha) se empezaron a deslizar por la espalda del cantante mientras este gemía, los labios del menor pasaban desde la boca del mayor al cuello de este e iba bajando y deshaciéndose de la ropa a cada centímetro.

Poco a poco todo fue perdiendo sentido y los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, más suaves, y los gritos menos ruidosos.

**_(((FIN DE FLASH BACK)))_**

Te amaba tanto, y te lo dije millones de veces esa noche……..porque? porque te fuiste?...

Al día siguiente amanecí de malas, había llorado toda la noche. Camine hacia la cocina, donde estaba mi hermano Yuki y Shuichi almorzando……..ALMORZANDO? MIERCOLES JUEVES Y VIERNES……..me quede dormido nuevamente!

Pero ya es algo tarde para ir a la facultad, así que este viernes me la pasaré en NG haciendo lo que nadie hace allí, TRABAJAR jejeje me río de mis propios chiste……..ok ríanse ¬¬.

Llegue a NG con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"SILENCE!"- Dijo K sacando su arma-"quieren que lo repita ¬¬"

Todos tiemblan.

"BUEN DÍA"- Dije mientras los saludaba.

"QUE TIENE DE BUENOS ¬¬"- Dijeron todos al unísono mientras me mataban con la mirada.

"Veo que están trabajando una vez en sus vidas"

"Mira quien habla, ha por cierto…..llego esto para ti…..HIKARI"- Grito Hiro.

De la nada apareció una niña de cabello negro azabache y hermosos ojos azules, tenía con ella un vestido azul, un moño azul, unas medias blancas y unos zapatitos azules. Su mirada infantil enterneció a medio Japón. No debería tener más de 3 años.

La alcé mirándola fijamente, era preciosa, y lo que me llamo la atención fue ese conejo rosa que tenía consigo la niña y no paraba de abrazarlo.

"Y? que es lo que tienes para mi"- Dije mirando a Hiro.

"Pues la niña"

"¿Cómo que la niña?"

"mmm……."-Mi hermano se me acerca-"Esta es Uesugi Hikari……….tú…….Hija"

¿MI QUEEEEEEEEE……..?

X.X

1 HORA LUEGO.

"Na no da, se pego muy duro……"- Dijo Ryuichi.

"Pero no afectará su idiotez ¬¬"- Se oyó la voz fría de Yuki.

"YUKIIIIIII! NO QUIERES TENER UNA NIÑA ASÍ COMO LA DE TATSUHA Y RYUICHI"

"AAAG YA CALLATE BAKA"

"Papi…….ta ben mi papi….."- Dijo la nena y sentí su manita en mi frente.

"Si no da, Kumagoro lo curará no da "

Me levante, y vi a Ryuichi, a Hikari………y a los otros dos que no importan.

"OYE ò-ó"- gritaron Yuki y Shuichi, pero no les hice caso.

Mi hija se me sentó en el regazo, y Ryuichi me abrazaba, Por fin tengo una familia. Una familia como quería…….lo que más había deseado……..UNA LUZ SIN SOMBRAS.

FIN

**Hikari: Luz**

Por eso el fic se llama una LUZ sin sombras. Porque Hikari significa Luz xD si ya se, NADA QUE VER Jajajaja, así soy yo.

Gracias por leer esto, tenia ganas de hacerlo hace mucho. MUCHOS KISSES.


End file.
